QP Island
Welcome to QP Island. Introducing the 4 teams. Here they are... Teams Team Rainbow: Coiny, Pin, Donut, Teardrop, Needle Team Grass Growers: Leafy, Firey, Spongy, Bubble, Flower Team Love: Salt, Paintbrush, Lightbulb, Gelatin, Tennis Ball Team Light: Pepper, Knife, Bomb, Marshmallow, Bomby Not picked: Apple, Golf Ball, Taco, Balloon (out in Episode 1) Hosts Announcer (Battle For Dream Island), MePhone4 (Inanimate Insanity), Chris McLean (Total Drama) Episode 1: Epic Faces (Part 1) Announcer: Welcome to QP Island. MePhone 4: Introducing every contestant. Chris McLean: Coiny, Pin, Donut, Teardrop and Needy. Coiny: YEAH! Pin: Woah Bunch is here. Donut: YES! Teardrop: *silence* Needle: *slaps Chris* DON'T CALL ME NEEDY! Announcer: 5 of you are in Team Rainbow. MePhone 4: Next up is Leafy, Firey, Spongy, Bubble and Flower. Chris McLean: Yep. Leafy: I will do well on the show. Firey: We will. Spongy: YOY! Bubble: Stop this. Flower: Spongy, lose weight. *later* Announcer: Apple, Golf Ball, Taco and Balloon are out of the game. So let's send them to an unknown area. *flying circles appear on the 4 eliminated contestants. Golf Ball: Oh no no no no no no- 4 Eliminated Contestants: AAAH!* *they enter a different world* Balloon: Where are we? Apple: Dunno. Golf Ball and Taco: The Dimension Of Losers... Announcer: Time for the next challenge. Episode 2: Epic Faces (Part 2) MePhone4: The challenge is to have a race. The winning car will win the team. Chris McLean: Everyone, Go. *everyone start their cars* Leafy: Firey, our teams are at the same car! Flower: Spongy, The car is too heavy to move. Spongy: Aw... *Team Rainbow's car explodes* Announcer: Oh, So Team Rainbow loses. Flower: Woah... *Team Grass Grower's car explodes* *Team Love's car explodes* MePhone4: Team Light wins. Vote off a contestant now. Episode 3: Catchin' Waves Pin: Woah, LEAFY THE DUMBO! Leafy: *slaps Pin* Announcer: Time for Elimination Station 1. *Elimination Train, Go to the train and who will get kicked off of the train?* Donut: Why did you use me? MePhone4: Because you're mean. Anyways you will get Golden Tickets if you're safe. First ones safe is Coiny, Pin and they had 0 votes... This time, Needle, Teardrop and Donut fall into the bottom three. Needle, You're safe with 0 votes too. Last safe is............... TEARDROP! Donut, You're out. Donut: NOOOOOOO! *enters the freezer of losers* Brrr... I... will... get... you... Chris McLean: The challenge is surfing. But, There are 19 of you. So this time, 1 person will be disqualified. He is Coiny. Coiny: Aw... Announcer: The winner wins for his team. Go. Salt: Yeah, THIS IS COOL! Pepper: Let's see which of our teams win. Salt: OK. Pepper: If one of our teams lose, I will feel bad for you... *later, the final 2 is Needle and Flower* Needle: Flower is a meanie, So I need to overtake her! *screen becomes blur and... Needle wins!* MePhone4: Vote off a contestant of Team Grass Growers. Vote off someone from Team Grass Growers now! Firey Leafy Bubble Flower Spongy Eliminations Category:BFDI Category:BFDIA Category:Inanimate Insanity Category:Fan Fiction Pages